Delta IX Rocket
The Delta IX rocket is a vehicle on display in the Museum of Technology in Fallout 3. In 2020, the Delta IX rocket was commissioned by the USSA and constructed by REPCONN Aerospace The Delta IX rocket was the last of the manned rockets to the Moon. Almost 15 years later, all the remaining Delta IX rockets were converted for U.S. military purposes, and the crew and instrument sections were replaced with nuclear warheads. In secret the US military also upgraded several Delta IX rockets for space combat and were used to defend Earth from alien attacks. The last manned mission to the Moon occurred in 2052. Museum of Technology Plate Transcript The Delta IX rocket, commissioned by the USSA in 2020, was the last of the manned rockets that sent our brave American Astronauts to the moon. The Delta IX was in use for almost 15 years before being converted for military use and having the crew and instruments sections replaced with a nuclear warhead. The Delta IX recorded over 77 successful launches, making it one of the most successful rockets in U.S. history. The rocket, developed entirely by USSA scientists, was a single-stage vehicle with an ejectable crew section or satellite storage bay. The propulsion system was a nuclear-electric derivative drive, using a massive electrical jolt to start the nuclear reaction on launch. The crew section was protected from the radioactive chambers by way of a massive titanium-vanadium disc. The spacecraft had the capability to sustain 2 astronauts for up to 24 days maximum. The longest recorded spaceflight in a Delta IX rocket was the 17-day Zeus 12 Mission to the Moon. Locations The Delta IX rocket is mentioned in the Museum of Technology on a description plate, next to a full-scale model of the rocket itself. This Delta IX rocket has the present-day "Stars and Stripes" on the side, complete with the 50 stars and 13 stripes. There is also a crashed and radioactive Delta IX rocket located in Vernon Square, near the exit to the Statesman Hotel. This crashed rocket was supposed to be fired at China but malfunctioned and crashed by the hotel instead. There is also a red yellow Delta IX rocket monument outside the REPCONN test site. Appearances The Delta IX rocket appears both in Fallout 3 and in Fallout: New Vegas. It also potentially appears in Spacewar! as the ship known as "The Wedge" and Computer Space as the main rocket. In the Timeline Spacewar! (1962) I assumed that the Delta IX rocket was the ship in Spacewar! known as the Wedge. I think this makes sense as they look similar. It also makes sense as the US military had knowledge of aliens and it would make sense to create ships to defend themselves. Galaxy Game (1971) In Galaxy Game an upgraded Delta IX rocket engages a Muton Abductor that is a threat to humanity. The Delta IX used in this event is believed to have been successful in its mission. Computer Space (1971) In Computer Space a rocket engages a pair of flying saucers in an attempt to disable and capture them. The Delta IX rocket was the rocket used to engage these flying saucers. Notes * This page was originally taken from Fallout Wiki. Link: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Delta_IX_rocket